


Beating of My Heart

by cowboykylux



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Violence, boxing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Flip and Kylo both have their eye on the same prize -- you.Question is, who will get to keep you after the night is over?(aka a 3some fic that no one really asked for but I wrote it anyway lol)





	Beating of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! So I wrote this almost a year ago and realized I never put it up on my ao3! So in lieu of any real wip updates, please enjoy this kinda gross but not really oneshot <33

Flip watched the clock tick down to the very last second of his shift, bored out of his mind. Nothing was happening in Colorado Springs. No cases for him, or any of his partners to jump on. It was maddening.

With a heavy sigh, he shuffled some more paperwork around and shoved it in a drawer under his desk, before shrugging on his jacket.

“Wanna grab a beer with us?” Jimmy asked, gesturing to himself and Ron, who also began packing up their shit. They both looked as bored as Flip felt, and as much as he wanted to go hang around a bar with his two best friends, he had other plans.

“Nah, you guys go ahead.” He shook his head, already reaching for a cigarette. “I’m just going to head home, I gotta be up early.” He lied easily, but his friends didn’t bother needling him about it.

“Alright see you tomorrow.” Jimmy shrugged, turning to Ron as the two of them left the office.

Flip followed them out a minute or two later, and then sat in his car until his friends drove away. He loved them, but he didn’t want anyone following him, so he sat and smoked his cigarette until he hit the filter and pinched it between his fingertips.

He wondered if you would be there. You always were, every time he went, but still he got this fluttering in his stomach when he thought about it. Maybe tonight you decided you’d stay home, or maybe you had plans. Flip frowned as he drove down the winding streets, thinking if it would be as satisfying if you weren’t there to watch him win.

The place had no name, no real address, and was absolutely not a legal business, but Flip found he didn’t give a shit, especially after days like today where all his energy was pent up inside him because he was made to fill out fucking forms for ten hours. No one here knew he was a cop, not that he was sure they’d care. To them, he was just a 'winning-son-of-a-bitch', as one of the fighters had so eloquently said once.

Well, you knew, but you weren’t about to snitch on him.

Flip always referred to it in his head as just The Club; some basement in a warehouse somewhere along forty-eighth street that had been turned into an underground boxing ring. The parking was a block away, so to not garner any unwanted attention – the place could get pretty packed, especially on a big fight night.

Thankfully, the club’s parking lot was not completely filled up, which meant he could just go and let off some steam in relative peace and quiet. His boots crunched against cold gravel as his legs carried him along the familiar path to the broken backdoor of the warehouse, where he made sure no one watched him as he slipped in through to the other side.

It was just as dark inside as it was outside, only one or two flickering bulbs hung to illuminate the stairwell that Flip descended to get to the basement.

Once he pushed open the heavy door with a loud creak, the silence of the world fell away and he was met with the noise of about two dozen boxers sparring with one another. Some were really going at it, grunting and yelling, and some were mostly training. Others on one side of the warehouse were practicing with punching bags, and some, like Flip, were just arriving. The night was still early, after all.

He made a bee-line for the locker rooms, which was just an old storage room that had been converted to have a couple benches, lockers, and a few bathroom stalls. His locker was on the very far side of the wall, and he swiveled the dial on it until his combination popped the lock open.

He stripped down until he was just in his white tank and jeans, and carefully folded his clothing before sticking it in his locker. He grabbed some tape and set to work on his hands, making sure his knuckles were securely wrapped, and then light up another cigarette.

Someone else came into the locker room around then, so Flip gave a polite nod and exited the space so that this guy could have his own chance at privacy.

He went back to the main floor and scanned the place for you.

You normally hung around the side of the main ring, waiting to bandage or stitch anyone up that needed bandages or stitches. In a jungle of sweaty angry bodies, you were an angel. You never fought, although women were allowed to join and encouraged to, instead opting to heal up anyone who needed your gentle touch. Flip constantly wondered what you were even doing here, spending your time around so much blood and grime.

You weren’t at your normal spot, instead tending to someone near one of the sparring mats. The guy was big, just about as big as Flip in fact, with long black hair and a nasty pink scar running down his face. He was shirtless, wearing high waisted black trousers that made him look even wider than he probably was.

Flip didn’t recognize him, and he didn’t like the way you smiled up at him, laughing at a joke or something he must’ve said.

“Phillip!” You spotted him, and threw up a hand to catch his attention with a big smile, not bothered at all that he was already staring at you.

Flip had asked you to call him by his real name when it wasn’t just the two of you. He was known as Phillip in this circle, he didn’t want to deal with any fallout that might happen if he went around giving out Flip as his name, especially during fights. If word got back to the station that a ‘Flip’ was up against someone, everyone at the station would know it’s him. Phillip was just easier, and something about the way you were so excited to say it made him smile.

“Hey (Y/N),” Flip walked over to where you and the newcomer were standing. “I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Phil.” He extended a hand to the man with the scar, who after a moment, shook it.

“I’m Kylo, good to meet you.” He replied with a nod before making himself scarce.

“What kind of name is Kylo?” Flip asked you once Kylo was all the way on the other side of the ring.

You just laughed and leaned up to hug him tight, and he gave you a friendly hug back, pecking you on the cheek.

“The same kind of name as Phil.” You said softly with a wink.

Flip rolled his eyes, and you playfully punched his stomach.

“Are you fighting tonight?” You asked, “Or just doing some sparring?”

“Just sparring. I don’t have too much time tonight.” He rolled his shoulders. He wasn’t here for some big two-hour brawl, he really only needed to let out some pent-up tension in his muscles until he could pass out comfortably in his bed.

To his surprise, your face fell.

“Oh.” You said, rather dejectedly. “I was hoping you’d hang around, I missed you this weekend.” You admitted with a bit of a blush.

Over the weekend, Flip had been so busy with random life bullshit that he hadn’t had a chance to come into the club. It had bummed him out to not see you, but he frowned, he didn’t want to make you _sad_. His chest ached, fuck he wanted to just work up the courage and ask you out already, he wanted you to be his so that you didn’t have to go a whole weekend without seeing him – or at least talking to him on the phone.

“I’m sorry,” Flip sighed and took your hand in his, figuring now was as good a time as ever, “I was wondering, if maybe – ”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Kylo stepped over to them again, nose bloodied up from a particularly nasty punch to the face.

You and Flip moved apart, aware of where you were. Flip’s jaw clenched, annoyed. He knew there wasn’t much he could do about it though, you _were_ here to heal up the fighters after all.

“Kylo how’d this happen?” You asked, eyes full of worry.

The hulking man shrugged, scratched the back of his neck as he sat down on an over-turned crate that served as a stool. He peeked up at you through his lashes and Flip knew immediately what he was trying to do – getting hurt on purpose so he had an excuse to talk to you. Flip had done it in the beginning too, not that he would ever admit such a thing.

“It’s not broken, which is good.” You said, taking a gentle wash cloth and wiping away the bloody mess on his face. Kylo hunched over patiently so that you could reach, and he looked very much like a dog awaiting a pat on the head for being good. Ironically enough, you gave it to him, and then smiled. “Give me one sec, I need to grab a fresh ice pack from the freezer.”

“Don’t take too long.” Kylo smiled at you, making Flip’s jaw clench again, loud enough to hear a click.

You rolled your eyes with an amused smile and left, quickly moving through the crowd to get to the freezer on the back wall of the room. As soon as you were out of earshot, Flip rounded on Kylo, who was busy pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the blood flow.

“What are you doing?” Flip asked with a frown, sounding more than a little accusatory.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Kylo sniffed, voice nasal from his fucked up nose.

“Listen, she’s busy enough without you purposefully getting hit just to bother her.” Flip tried again, hoping his bluntness would make Kylo get the hint.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kylo rolled his eyes, gesturing to the loving tape that you had put on the bridge of his nose. “She didn’t seem too bothered to help me.”

“Because she’s an angel, and would tell you to fuck off herself.” Flip remarked, making Kylo stand up straight.

“Oh is that your job?” Kylo asked, tauntingly, and Flip only squared his shoulders in response.

“Maybe it is.” He said evenly. He wasn’t intimidated by Kylo, they were very nearly evenly matched. Flip had taken down bigger guys.

“Are you two dating or something?” Kylo asked, the strangest flicker of worry flashing across his features.

Flip hesitated – no, technically you weren’t dating. You two hadn’t really ever spoken outside the club, either. That had almost been about to change had it not been for this giant pain in his ass, interrupting your quiet moment together. Still, Flip had plans. Plans that involved you, some good food, and his bed. He raised his chin and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Not yet.” He said, making Kylo laugh.

“Jesus, did anyone ever tell you you’re full of yourself?” Kylo shook his head, but Flip wasn’t playing around.

“They normally don’t get too far.” He replied. Kylo’s annoying smile dropped.

“She’s not yours to lay a claim on. If I want to flirt, and she lets me, I’m going to fucking flirt.” He stepped real close right up to Flip, who didn’t even flinch.

“Good luck trying when you get your teeth knocked out.” He looked Kylo up and down, and Kylo scowled.

“Bring it to the fucking ring.” He hissed.

* * *

You had been watching everything from the freezer. You couldn’t exactly hear what they were saying, but their body language was more than enough to guess. Guilt burned through your chest, at the way you wanted both of them, desperately. It wasn’t fair to them, you knew that, but you couldn’t help it. They were both so exactly your type in different ways.

If you _had_ to pick, it would be Flip, every time. He was warm, stable, safe. Kylo was more unpredictable, explosive. Both were attractive, and you wouldn’t scoff at the opportunity to sleep with either, but Flip was where your heart was.

You noticed they were getting a little too antagonistic towards one another, Kylo baring his teeth in a sneer and Flip’s squared shoulders meant you needed to diffuse the tension, and fast. Grabbing a drink from the freezer, you made your way back through the crowd of boxers to where they were nearly ready to jump down one another’s throat.

“Phillip I brought you a beer, you still drink Coors right?” You offered him the bottle, which he gratefully took.

“You know me, honey.” He smiled at you, sending a light blush to your cheeks.

“Sorry Kylo, I didn’t know what you drank. Let’s get this nose iced, hm?” You turned to the other man, who looked at you warmly.

“Thanks (Y/N), you’re such a sweetheart.” He replied earnestly, you maneuvering him so he could lean back and have gravity help keep the ice pack on.

“Always happy to help.” You smiled, patting his huge shoulder.

Gosh it wasn’t fair, you thought. You wished you could just take them both and ride them into next week. You knew that’d be impossible, they were both such protective, possessive men, albeit in different ways. There’s no way they’d share with one another, you were sure.

“(Y/N), honey?” Flip caught your attention, while you were still tending to Kylo’s nose. “I changed my mind, I am fighting tonight.”

“You are? I didn’t see your name on the board.” You looked up from what you were doing with a frown.

“It’s not on the board, just decided – right now.” Flip and Kylo stared evenly at one another.

“Who’s the unlucky bastard?” You asked, knowing the answer but needing to hear it so you could tell them how dumb of a decision it was.

“I am.” Kylo grinned.

“Kylo don’t be stupid, you can’t fight with your nose like this.” You immediately shook your head, but Kylo shrugged.

“Stupid’s my middle name.” Kylo winked, making you sigh.

“Phillip, pick someone else.” You nearly begged, but Flip shook his head. He was so _stubborn_.

“He wants to fight, let him.” Flip said, walking away.

Frowning, you followed after him, leaving Kylo on the crate with his ice pack.

“What are you doing?” You asked, growing worried.

Flip pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket, and brought it to his lips. Almost like it were muscle memory, you struck a match you kept in your own pocket and lit the cigarette for him. He breathed in a lungful of the nicotine, and exhaled with a sigh.

“I need to teach him a lesson, that’s all.” Flip said, daring to gently wind some of your hair around his finger.

“Flip, he’s huge. If you get hurt too badly – ” You worried, eyes pleading with him.

“If I get hurt, then I get hurt. I’m not expecting you to fix me.” Flip said softly, and you grabbed the hand that was very nearly caressing your cheek.

“I will. You know I will.” You whispered, searching his eyes. “Just…don’t go apeshit on this guy, okay?”

“What, you got a soft spot for him? He’s a stranger, you barely know him.” Flip couldn’t help but get jealous, defensive. Especially when you shook your head, eyes downcast.

“He’s not a stranger.” You mumbled, “He comes in a couple times a week, usually on your off days.”

“How come you never mentioned him?” Flip frowned.

“Because I don’t like wasting time when I’m with you.” You replied, meeting his eyes again.

Flip’s shoulders sagged for a minute, before remembering Kylo was watching them, and straightening up again.

“You like him, don’t you?” Flip asked, matter-of-factly.

“I like you more.” You replied quickly, and truthfully.

“Go on a date with me?” Flip blurted, loudly and abruptly enough to startle himself. “If I win the fight, will you let me take you out on a date?” He repeated, chewing the inside of his lip.

“Of course.” You breathed, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, whispering into his ear, “Flip, be careful.”

Word got around the club that ‘Phillip’ and Kylo were going to fight, and everyone more or less dropped what they were doing to watch.

There was one legitimate ring in the middle of the room, usually reserved for the big fights on Saturday and Sundays, and Flip and Kylo found themselves in their own corner. You were stationed on the side of the ring on the ground, your whole med-kit opened next to you so at any moment you could jump in and fix the boys right up. Each fighter had someone on their side of the ring, massaging oil onto their skin or giving them water to drink. 

“Kiss for good luck?” One of the girls asked Kylo, but he shook his head, before pulling his hair up into a messy knot at the back of his head so it wouldn’t get in the way.

“Don’t need it, baby.” Kylo replied, and she nodded, stepping down from the ring just as Flip’s ring girl did.

They waited for the bell to sound, and you almost had to close your eyes at the way they both lunged for each other, too afraid to watch either of them get hurt.

It was going to be a long night, that was for sure.

The crowd had gathered around the entire ring and was now cheering, some making bets on the side for who thought who was going to win. You eavesdropped, wondering what the odds were that they didn’t kill each other. It wasn’t altogether unheard of, someone dying in boxing. You didn’t want either of these men to be headlines on a newspaper. 

Flip rolled his shoulders, hoping to posture just for a little bit, but it seemed like Kylo had other ideas. With bared teeth, he lunged forward, swinging his massive taped up fists with no hesitation. Flip dodged it easily, and landed a harsh blow right on Kylo’s jaw.

Kylo did _not _like that, and you watched in growing horror as he swiped Flip’s leg, wrestling him to the ground. The club had strict rules about what moves were allowed and which weren’t, and well, the allowed list was much longer than the not-allowed.

Flip headbutted Kylo to get him off of him, and pinned him to the ground, punching him over and over again. Kylo managed to spit blood in Flip’s face and knock him square in the nose, making your stomach turn over.

“Come on, come on…” You whispered under your breath as you chewed on the edge of your thumb.

Flip stood, blood pouring from his nose as he turned to face Kylo, who had blood oozing from a split eyebrow. You wanted to rush to both of them and clean them up, but no one had gotten a KO yet, so the round wasn’t over.

They circled one another, both a little hesitant now to go after each other, clear that they weren’t playing around.

Kylo moved first, again – but they both moved so fast, you couldn’t see what really happened. One second, Kylo was running towards Flip, and then the next, he was on the ground, eyes shut.

The bell rang, and you sprang up onto the ring as people rushed the sides, your med-kit in hand. Flip had returned to his corner, as you wiped up the blood off Kylo’s face, pouring water onto his eyes to wake him back up.

Kylo awoke with a gasp, and spit out his mouth-guard.

“He knows how to throw a punch, huh?” Kylo said, voice cracking just a little.

“Yeah he does. I can’t fix your eyebrow until after the match, in case he splits it open again.” You said, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Kylo rubbed a hand over his face and winced, the swelling already starting to set in around his jaw. It didn’t feel fractured or dislocated which was good, but it hurt like a bitch.

“I know you said you’d go on a date with him if he won.” Kylo spit blood onto the floor. He wasn’t angry, just observant. 

“I did.” You replied evenly, guilt twisting in your stomach.

“Would you go out with me if _I_ win?” He asked, eyes hopeful.

“Yes.” You said, making his face light up. “I gotta go tend to him.” You said, nodding your head in Flip’s direction.

Kylo just nodded, and his ring girl tended to him the rest of the way, giving him some water or Gatorade, you couldn’t tell.

Flip was pacing in his corner, like an animal who was ready to pounce. You gave him a warm smile and he threw his arms around you in front of the entire club, the crowd whistling. He was sticky with sweat, his bare muscular arms covered in a greasy sheen of it, his white tank stained with red splotches.

“Let me take a look?” You pried him away from you so you could see the extent of his damage.

You turned his head this way and that, wiping his face down with a cloth and rubbing ointment into the open cuts to protect them before you could bandage them up.

“I’m pretty sure he broke it.” Flip groaned, muffled through his mouth-guard as you ran a finger down the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, that’s a broken nose for sure.” You sucked in a breath as you looked at the awkward bend of it. “I can set it, but it’ll have to be after the fight.” You winced, setting a broken nose was never fun – even the toughest sons-of-bitches in the club cried out in pain.

“Am I still handsome?” Flip asked, sincerely worried.

You surveyed the state of him; dirty, sweaty, and bloodied up, a black eye forming, a split lip, and a broken nose.

“Always Flip.” You whispered, cupped his cheek with a smile.

He smiled back, a feat that was hard to do with his face swelling up the way it was.

The bell sounded once more, and with a last look at both of them, you hopped down from the ring returning to your spot at the side of the ropes.

“What, you think you’re some fuckin’ bigshot?” Flip asked practically yelling across the ring to be heard over the cheering of the crowd, as Kylo puffed his chest out in a show of dominance.

“I’m not winning this thing for me, I’m winning it for her.” Kylo growled.

“You’re not winning it at all.” Flip scoffed, before popping his mouth guard back in.

Kylo did the same, and they returned to the center of the ring.

The bell sounded, and you watched with morbid anticipation to see who would win. These matches were only ever best-out-of-three. If Flip managed to get another KO, then he won. But if Kylo managed to get one, then they went on to the third round. Most people don’t make it past the third round, they’re too broken or beaten to fight more than that, otherwise the club might’ve considered doing best of five.

Kylo got the next round easily, doing a combination of punches that were misleading to throw off Flip’s rhythm. His fighting style was intense, he was all fists and fury, even going so far as to press a hand into his wounds to get an adrenaline kick from the pain.

You watched Flip fall, concerned, but he didn’t black out thankfully. You wanted to rush to his side, but he waved you away. Respecting his decision, you nodded and remained where you were. Once the referee called time, the bell rang, but Flip and Kylo only squared up in the center of the ring, not bothering to return to their own corners.

This would be it, you knew, the deciding factor of who would win. You chewed the inside of your cheek, bit at your nails in anticipation. You had no desire to go back on your promise, to either of them. While you found your heart more in line with Flip, the possibility of Kylo was not an unwelcome one.

The bell rang again to start the final round, and you, along with the rest of the club, were on the edge of your seat.

You really weren’t prepared for a double KO, and as you watched Flip’s fist collide with Kylo’s face at the exact same time that Kylo’s fist uppercut Flip’s jaw…well it was almost like it happened in slow motion.

You were climbing up onto the ring before they had even hit the ground, throwing yourself down to soften their blows as you tried to grab onto their huge bodies.

When time sped back up, you were being smothered by two huge men who were nothing but dead weight on top of you. The crowd was going insane, there hadn’t been a double KO in _years_ at the club. You wanted to be impressed, but you were now more torn than ever on what to do.

People rushed the ring, everyone declaring it a tie.

“Give them some room!” You shouted, as people cheered and dumped cold water on their backs.

It worked, they both blinked groggily awake, staring at you like you were the light at the end of their tunnel.

“Who won?” Flip croaked, but you shook your head.

“That doesn’t matter right now, I need to get you both taken care of.” You were worried, and overwhelmed by all the people, and by the choice you had to make, so you stood and helped them stand too, before gently pushing them in the direction of, “Locker room, _now._”

You caught up with Flip and Kylo, needing a minute to grab your medkit from the side of the ring. You didn’t try and focus on the people who were pissed about their bets – no one could have seen this outcome coming.

As you got closer and closer to the locker room, you heard Flip and Kylo talking with one another, the acoustics of the room carrying their voices.

“Are you going to be able to go into work tomorrow like this?” Kylo asked.

“Yeah, I already got a cover story.” Flip replied, followed by the splashing of water.

You managed to get to the locker room right as they were dunking their heads under the sink to wash some of the blood off their faces. It dripped down their hair, and ran in rivulets down their arms, bringing a pinkish hue to it as it cleaned off the blood.

“For why your face is busted?” You asked, with a smile.

“I’ll say I got into a car accident.” Flip shrugged, opening up his locker and quickly brushing his teeth, wanting to get the copper taste out of his mouth.

“But there’s no damage on your car.” You replied smoothly.

“Maybe I was hit by a car?” He asked, and you and Kylo both laughed. It was nice seeing the two of them not beating the shit out of each other for once.

“Sure, go with that.” You said with a roll of your eyes, walking over to him and taking his face in your hands. His nose was still definitely broken, but not too badly. It was still going to be a bitch, and you said as much when you told him, “I’ve got to set this.”

You tugged him over to one of the benches that was in the middle of the room, and sat him down so that he straddled it, facing you, who also straddled it. Bracing your hands on either side of his face, you felt around his nose to see how many adjustments it would need. It looked like it would only take one, thankfully.

Without warning him, you pressed the broken part of his nose back into place, which made a sickening pop and crack as it returned to its rightful spot.

“Fuck!” Flip hollered, doubling over from the pain right away.

“Sorry about that.” Kylo said, wincing from his spot near the sink.

“It’s fine. Sorry about everything I did.” Flip said with a wave of his hand.

“It’s fine.” Kylo replied, echoing his sentiment with a timid smile.

You rubbed Flip’s shoulders before patting the spot on the bench next to you for Kylo to sit. In companionable silence (mostly Flip trying not to cry about the pain in his nose), you cleaned and stitched up Kylo’s busted eyebrow, and bandaged up both of their cuts and scrapes.

“So…” Kylo started softly, looking up at you with big brown puppy dog eyes. “What are you going to do?”

“Well,” You sighed, knowing it would be brought up eventually. “You both won, technically.” You started, getting their surprise. 

“What?” They asked in unison, both in disbelief. They looked at each other for a moment, and then back to you, and then they frowned.

“Yeah you hit the ground at the same time.” You explained, as you packed up your medkit. “You both won.”

“Holy shit.” Flip said, rubbing a hand over his face, careful to avoid his nose.

“So I thought, if it’s alright with you…” You started, unsure if this was even a good idea, “That I fuck you both.”

They were stunned into silence, and your face burned with immediate regret. You thought that it might have been a viable solution – it was the seventies after all! Lots of people had threesomes now, it wasn’t that un-heard of in this part of town. But with the way they were both looking at you – like you had three heads and none of them were talking sense – you wished you had never accepted the job at the club and gotten involved with these stupidly handsome men.

“I thought the prize was a date.” Flip said, throat bobbing.

“New bet, whoever makes me come first gets that date.” You replied, forcing yourself to at least get the proposition out. “Sound good?”

You looked at them, hopeful that they wouldn’t both just toss you aside, and you were met with hungry stares and dark, lustful eyes.

“I’m down.” Kylo breathed, suddenly looking like he was winded all over again.

“Me too.” Flip said quickly, with an eager nod of his head.

Surprised, you quickly fumbled in your medkit for a pen and a piece of paper. Tearing the paper in two, you wrote down your address on each one, giving it to them.

“Meet me here, in an hour. Bring an appetite.” You said with a grin, before leaving the locker room to let them sort themselves out.

* * *

In exactly one hour, your doorbell rang. You stomach was fluttering with nerves, you couldn’t believe you were actually going to _do _this. You had changed into a robe that you kept in your closet – but you were _only_ wearing the robe.

Looking through the peephole, you saw Flip’s handsome, albeit beaten up, face just on the other side of the door. Eager, you opened it.

“You actually came.” You gave him a big grin, and pulled him through the threshold, closing the door behind him.

Flip immediately pulled you into a kiss, his tongue hot against your own. You smiled against the kiss, and he broke away, gently placing kisses on the corner of your mouth.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, honey.” He said, a finger under your chin. “You look stunning.”

“Thank you, I was worried…that maybe you wouldn’t want to share me.” You blushed bright red, especially as Flip started to tug at the knot of your robe sash, letting it slowly slip down your shoulders.

He swallowed hard, shimmying the robe down your arms further, revealing your bare chest and stomach, until it slipped from your wrists completely and you stood naked in front of him. You were glad your curtains were drawn shut, otherwise the neighbors would be getting a full view.

“I don’t mind it this time, to prove to you how good I’ll be for you.” Flip said, not daring to touch you other than running a finger back and forth over one of your collarbones, “But _only_ this time, you got that?” He said dangerously low, looking at you with heat behind your eyes.

You nodded and breathed a kiss into his mouth in response, his hands automatically coming around you to caress your back and side. You were stark naked in his arms, and he was still fully clothed – that just wouldn’t do. You weren’t sure if Kylo was going to even show up – it was now a couple minutes after the time you told him to meet.

Well, you certainly weren’t going to stop having fun just because he decided not to come, so you stepped away from Flip and began walking away, throwing your head over your shoulder and beckoning Flip when you saw he was frozen in place, staring like he was about to pounce.

“Follow me,” You smiled, “Leave the door unlocked.”

“Get on the bed for me?” Flip asked, much softer than you would have anticipated.

You did so happily, running your hands over the sheets and trying to make yourself look as inviting as possible.

He yanked his tank top over his head and stepped out of his jeans before happily settling between your legs.

“You’re a needy slut, aren’t you?” He asked, licking his lips.

“Yes!” You squeaked as he hungrily kissed up your inner thighs.

He spread your legs so they could rest comfortably over his shoulders and kneaded his hands in the flesh just under your ass, pinching and rubbing at your skin making you squirm and giggle.

His mouth was as hot on your cunt as it had been on your lips, and you let out a moan as your eyes slipped closed, one hand moving to tangle in his hair. You scratched at his scalp lightly, and he hummed, licking into you with careful, measured strokes.

“Flip…!” You hummed, voice coming up in an aggravated point when he pulled away.

“Not so fast honey, lemme show you a good time.” He said, resting his cheek on your thigh, pinching your ass again.

With a grin, he dove back down, his nose rubbing on your clit, making your hips roll and your nipples go harder than you’ve ever felt them. You were making the smallest, neediest noises Flip had ever heard, and all it did was make him want you more than he had ever wanted someone in his whole life.

“Play with them.” Flip ordered, eyes flicking up to one of the perky nipples, and you didn’t waste any time getting your hands on them. “That’s a good girl.” Flip praised, and you flushed bright red all the way down to your sternum at the sweetness of his words.

With Flip eating your pussy like the champ he was, and you tweaking your nipples, you were so lost in the pleasure that you hadn’t noticed Kylo even come in.

“Not fair, starting without me.” He said, startling you from the doorway.

“You’re the one who’s late.” Flip mumbled from nose-deep in your cunt, making you laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

“Guess I’ll have to make it up to her, huh?” Kylo smirked, swiftly pulling off his clothing and shuffling onto the bed, which really wasn’t big enough for three normal sized people, let alone these giants. “Come here princess.” He said, leaning down to kiss her even from his awkward position.

“I’m not letting her go.” Flip scoffed, but you retracted your legs anyway. “Hey.” He frowned, but you just moved yourself to be on all fours as opposed to on your back.

“You can keep going, Flip.” You said, patting the space on the bed right under your hips.

Flip rolled his eyes, but happily settled himself down under you, laying on his back. He liked how this position afforded him a better grip on your ass, even if he couldn’t spread your legs as wide as he’d like.

“Hi Kylo.” You smiled, pursing your lips for a kiss.

“Hey baby.” Kylo smiled back, kneeling in front of you and sliding his hands over your chest, grabbing a big palmful of your breasts with his big hands.

You whined, Flip going back to eating you out while Kylo squeezed at your tits, kissing you like there was no tomorrow. Kylo grew restless with that though, and soon was reaching into his boxers to stroke at his hard cock.

“You wanna be a good girl and get this nice and wet for me?” He asked, and you nodded with wide eyes.

Flip pushed two fingers into you just as you opened your mouth, and you literally drooled onto the sheets under you, a moan bubbling from your chest. Luckily, Flip’s fingering gave you no trouble in getting your mouth wet to suck Kylo’s cock with ease.

Kylo’s hand brushed your hair onto your back so it wasn’t hanging in your face, guiding the head of his dick to your lips with the other. Flip added a third finger after a minute or two, and soon you were starting to feel stuffed at both ends. You were trembling all over, sweating against their touch. Your skin was flushed and you couldn’t stop the high moans that kept tumbling from your lips, even while you sucked Kylo’s dick.

“I’m fucking her first.” Kylo told Flip, who raised his eyebrows in mild amusement.

“That’s fine, I can wait five minutes.” He said off-handedly, and Kylo scowled, but you just laughed brightly.

“If you boys can’t behave, no one gets to fuck me.” You teased, as Kylo and Flip shuffled around on the bed to switch places; Kylo now grabbing your hips, and Flip gently taking your face in between his hands, shoving his tongue down your throat so that you could taste yourself.

“You ready princess?” Kylo asked, lining himself up.

“_Yeah_.” You breathed, before being devoured by Flip once more.

Kylo grinned and pushed himself into you, and you tensed up with the feeling of it. You knew his dick was huge, it was just wagging in front of your face after all, but fuck, to try and fit it all inside of you was another story.

“Oh shit!” You exclaimed, surprised at how full you felt.

“Never had a cock like mine, huh?” Kylo boasted, making Flip roll his eyes.

Flip pulled his own dick out of his boxers, making you – and Kylo, frankly – blink. How was his just as large as Kylos? Maybe even bigger? At least it looked that way, _and_ it was cut.

“You’re Jewish?” You asked, excited. You hadn’t met any other Jews in Colorado Springs, and none at the club at all.

“Maybe I am.” Flip said with a smirk, but you didn’t have much time before he was guiding it to your lips like Kylo had just done a few moments ago.

You were vaguely aware that the position you were in had been deemed the “high five,” and you wondered if they might’ve given each other a high five had they not been so openly antagonistic.

They both worked out a rhythm that had you always stuffed full with one of them; when Kylo was pushed deep inside your pussy, Flip had pulled out of your throat to give you time to breathe, and vice versa.

They fucked you like that for what felt like a long time, each grunting and groaning with the sound of their skin sliding against yours, your mouth too occupied to make much noise beyond a pleased hum or gasp. You were all so slippery against one another, slick from sweat and spit that was getting all over the place.

Eventually, your knees started to hurt despite being on the soft mattress, and your arms were shaking so badly from the pleasure that you were afraid they’d give up on you, so they gently maneuvered you onto your back, where Kylo could really drive into you.

His hips stuttered, and his thrusts became more erratic, before giving one hard push into you that had you sliding up into Flip’s lap, a sharp moan at the force of it.

“Fuck – !” Kylo snarled, coming in you without much warning. If your brain wasn’t feeling so good and fucked out, you probably would have been glad for the fact that you were on the pill, but for the moment, all you could do was whine and moan, Kylo still fucking you through his orgasm, until he was wincing with oversensitivity.

“Already?” Flip asked, incredulous.

Kylo shot him a dirty look and pulled out, groaning when he saw some of his come spill out of you.

“It’s hard not to when she’s so fucking sexy.” He growled, although his ears were pink with embarrassment. He had wanted to hold out longer for you, wanted to make you come, but you had just been so overwhelmingly hot and tight that he had gotten lost in the feeling.

“Come here baby, I know you’re close.” Flip said with a shake of his head and an easy smile, pulling you into his lap.

You panted and gasped against him and he thrusted into you, bouncing you on his lap. He closed a mouth around one of your nipples and sucked hard enough to make you cry out, one hand reaching down between your bodies to your clit, rubbing it in insistent, steady circles until your eyes were watering.

“Flip!” You shouted, that being too much stimulation for you, making you come on his cock _hard._

You fell forward a little and braced yourself on his shoulder as he still bounced you on his cock, fucking you through your own orgasm until he bit down on your neck and came inside you with a muffled shout of his own. He wasn’t going to be satisfied with just one orgasm that night, he knew it, and you knew it too, but you were going to have to take a breather before starting another round.

“That was amazing.” You breathed, directing that comment at both of them.

Kylo had been watching the two of you for that last bit from where he was draped across the mattress, and when Flip gently placed you down, he cleared his throat.

“(Y/N), can I talk to you alone for a minute?” He asked as he sat up, getting off the bed.

You wanted to be annoyed – here you were all having such a good time, and then Kylo had to go ahead and look at you like that, making you feel guilty all over again. You nodded, rolling off of the bed onto shaky legs. Flip immediately grasped your waist to help steady you, and smacked your ass as you walked to follow Kylo, who just went to wait in the hallway.

“Kylo – ” You started, closing the bedroom door behind you for privacy.

“You don’t have to say anything, I know you would have picked him eventually, even if I had won the match. I just wanted to thank you for letting me share this with you.” Kylo gave you a small, shy smile.

“Thank you for agreeing. I had a lot of fun.” You replied truthfully, placing a gentle hand on one of his huge biceps. You thought for a moment, not wanting him to pine over you forever, but also wanting him to be with someone who genuinely could care for him the way he wanted. “What about that nice girl that comes in sometimes, the teacher? She’s gorgeous and I know I’ve seen you two laughing at the water fountain lots of times.” You asked.

Kylo knew exactly the woman you were talking about. He hadn’t gone so far as to exchange names or phone numbers with her, but she was always there, just training or watching the fights. She always cheered him on, and the more that he thought about it, the more he was sure she was going to be concerned about him, after getting knocked out as hard as he had.

“You really think she’d go out with me?” Kylo asked, putting the puzzle pieces together.

“I do. If you ask I’m sure she’d love to.” You replied confidently, making him grin.

“Are things going to get weird between us?” He asked, worried that he would lose your friendship. He didn’t want to make things awkward, or miserable for anyone – himself included.

“Can’t get weird if they were already weird, hmm?” You laughed brightly, very aware that you two were standing naked and sweaty in the middle of your apartment hallway at four in the morning, with another naked man in the other room. “Friends?” You asked with a smile.

“Friends.” Kylo nodded, also chuckling about this entire evening.

The two of you walked back into your room, where Flip was smoking a cigarette in your bed. With his bandages and muscles all on display, you couldn’t help but think he looked like a real bad boy, and it made you swallow hard.

“No hard feelings?” Flip asked, offering Kylo a cigarette of his own.

“Nope, you’re a damn good fighter.” Kylo said, gladly taking the offer and leaning in for a light. “How about a rematch someday when we both aren’t sore as shit?” He asked, puffing some smoke as he looked for his discarded clothing on the ground.

“I’d like that.” Flip said with a nod, happy to remain in his boxers in your bed.

“I gotta get going, but I’ll see you both ‘round the club.” Kylo said, pulling his jeans on and his shoes.

You pulled him into a hug, and he kissed you on the cheek once before saying goodnight and leaving the room, being sure to close the door behind him.

Flip had heard everything, of course. The walls were thin and neither of you were quiet, despite the closed door. Flip knew it was shallow but he couldn’t help but feel proud that you had chosen him, that you would have chosen him either way. He grinned, and opened his arms for you.

Exhausted, you happily curled up into his arms, resting against his chest. You would have to change these sheets; there was come, sweat, and drool all over them – not to mention some smears of blood from where bandages had accidentally shifted in all the fucking.

“How about that date?” Flip asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

You looked up to see his shit-eating grin, obviously very pleased with himself for winning your hand, as it were.

“I think you’d better rest.” You rolled your eyes, after all, he _was _injured. Flip laughed, and nodded in agreement. “You could stay here. With me – if you wanted.” You suggested, not wanting him to leave.

“That sounds like a dream honey.” Flip replied with a smile, taking another drag of his cigarette and looking down at you like you were some kind of perfect, slutty, angel.

You turned off the lamps that were on your side tables, and in the dark, snuggled up against your man, who had taken a beating for your heart.


End file.
